


From Italy, with Love

by CarrionArchAngel



Series: Hentalia [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bestiality, Incest, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: Italy introduces his big brother, Romano, to Germany.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), North Italy/South Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/dogs (Hetalia)
Series: Hentalia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787911
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	From Italy, with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia is a relatively happy-go-lucky anime with cute characters and cute themes despite it being about WW1 and WW2. Even the NSFW Doujinshi of Hetalia is “pure” (for my taste). In this series I have made, “Hentalia”, I am going to break the Hetalia characters in ways they have never been broken before or portrayed. No character is safe, and all themes will be explicit. There will be rape, bestiality, blood, piss, shit, impregnation, black mail, you name it. And yes, even HetaOni isn’t safe from me.  
> For those who cannot handle it, I advise you click off this page and avoid any tags with Hentalia. Do not bitch at me in the comments that this was too extreme. Do bitch at me in the comments saying that you’re now going to Hell for enjoying this. You have been warned.  
> ~With love, Carrion Archangel

“Germany, I think we should get my big brother, Romano, into our alliance. He is the southern part of my country.” Italy said out of the blue and resumed sucking on Germany’s cock. Germany looked down at the Italian between his legs, he was on his knees, hidden behind his desk at work, sucking on his cock. The blonde focused in on the way the brunette’s pink lips were wrapped around his shaft and a trail of saliva was oozing from the corner of his lips. He looked away to think and finally spoke after moments of silent.   
“Bring him to our home.”  
***

“Hey, Germany! Hey, Germany! ~” Germany turned around to see Italy with what he assumed to be his brother, Romano. He eyed up and down the southern Italian, noticing that he was almost identical to Italy except the eye and hair color, and the placement of his hair curl. “This is my big brother that I was talking to you about! Romano, this is my friend Germany!” Italy introduced them. Romano did not stop frowning at the German, he hated him, and Germany could tell. 

_Well, a few beatings is most likely what it would take to make him obedient._ Germany thought. “Italy, could you leave us alone for a little bit? And send in Japan, I’m going to be needing his assistance.” Germany stated, his eyes never moving from Romano. 

“Okie, dokie! You’ll be fine, Romano! Just do what he says, and you won’t get hurt.” Italy happily said as he walked out the door of Germany’s home.   
“Listen here you damn potato eater, I don’t trust you, and I know you’ve twisted my brother’s head around!” Romano angrily said, his eyes showing fierce hatred. “And when I figure out why and how, I’ll flatten you like your no speed limit highway accidents! – Don’t look at me like that!” 

Germany’s expression went from mild annoyance to destroy and dominate. He saw Romano cower slightly in fear, realizing that he was in Germany’s home, alone. “Listen here, Romano. Because I will only tell you this once, you will obey me. And if you do not or step out of line, there will be punishment and you will wish you never went against me. Are we clear on that?” Germany declared.   
“Fuck you! I would never obey to the likes of yo -”. Germany interrupted Romano by punching him square in the nose. The force of his punch knocking Romano off his feet and onto the wooden floor straight on his ass. Before the southern Italian could say anything, the blonde brought his foot down hard onto his ribs, crushing them. Germany grabbed Romano’s hair and pulled sharply, bringing their faces close together. He saw the fear in the other man’s eyes and a small glint of hatred and disobedience. Germany slammed Romano’s head onto the floor, knocking him out unconscious. 

He heard the door to his home open and close. He looked up to see Japan with a syringe filled with fluid. The Japanese man bowed to him and Germany bowed back. “I see you’ve taken care of it. This injection will not be needed.” He commented, putting the syringe’s cap back on and placing it into his pocket. “You should know that the Western spies have infiltrated the area, most likely looking for information.”

Germany smiled at his ally. “Let us kill two birds with one stone then. Help me take his body to the camp.” He commanded.  
Together, Japan and Germany took Romano’s unconscious body into the camp in the woods. The camp was more of a torture area where Germany had taken Italy to reform his mind and make him obedient. Unsurprisingly, Italy was broken in only two weeks and was completely under Germany’s control. He suspected that Romano would take longer than his younger brother. They undressed Romano and chained him onto the cold, hard, steel floor. They set the chains to allow him to only get up on all fours and nothing more. Once they had everything set up, Japan stepped back, slipped on his mask, and nodded at Germany. He nodded back and walked towards Romano.

Germany kicked Romano’s stomach. “Get up!” He screamed. Romano jerked awake, the chains pulling on his arms and feet. He was completely naked and chained to the ground. He looked around and saw that he was outside in the woods, an electric fence surrounded him, and steel cages to his far left. He shivered, out of both fear and cold. He saw Germany in front of him, with a whistle tied to his neck. Behind the blonde was a man wearing a blue faced mask with white features. 

“You asshole, get me out of here!” Romano shouted, attempting to stand but being pulled down by the chains. He sat on all fours, furiously looking at Germany. The German grabbed the whistle around his neck and blew into it. No sound came out of it but a loud clash of a metallic door being swung upon was heard behind Romano. 3 full grown German Shepherds came racing out of the cages and headed towards the southern Italian. Germany watched as his hounds began to bite and claw at Romano, he attempted to shield himself from them, but the chains prevented him from doing so. The blonde grinned in satisfaction as one of his dogs began to mount the Italian. He saw the familiar thick redness of his dog’s cock plunge itself deep into Romano’s asshole, making the man scream in agony and disgust. 

“You’re fucking sick! This is fucking disgusting; how dare you do this to me! How dare you” – Romano stopped midsentence when he saw his brother Italy walking towards him. He was wearing a black and white French maid outfit with pointy dog ears on his head. He was carrying a whip in his hand. Romano started crying, his brother was under the Germans control. 

“Big brother don’t cry; this will all be over very soon if you listen to what Mr. Germany says! Then you and I can go back to making pasta together, eh? Just like old times.” Italy beamed, opening his eyes to look at his brother. Behind Italy’s usual gleams of happiness, Romano could see a hint of empathy and mutual pain. He began to cry harder, his whole body shaking from emotion as well as the fact that he had a German shepherd’s cock in his ass. He could tell there was blood and dog semen seeping out of his ass as the dog finished inside of him. The dog retreated back into his cage and another dog took his place. Romano braced himself as the dog mounted him and rammed him with his dog cock. The air was pulled out of Romano, this dog was significantly bigger than the last and more powerful. He felt the dog’s claws dig into his thigh and blood seep out. He turned to look at Italy and saw that he was talking with Germany. They both come closer to him after speaking to each other for several minutes, Germany with the whip in his hands, and Italy gleefully skipping. The man in the mask stayed behind, watching. 

“You belong to me, Romano. I’ll ask you this once, are you going to obey me?” Germany boomed, bringing down the whip onto Romano’s back. Romano screamed in pain but did not reply. He hit him again, this time harder. Still no reply. The dog had finished inside of him and walked back to his cage. The last dog mounted Romano, thrusting his cock into the man, the sound of wetness filled the forest air. Germany hit Romano once more and heard a meek “yes” from the man. “I didn’t hear you.” He replied, hitting Romano again. 

“Y-yes!” Romano cried out, his throat growing hoarse from his screaming. “Yes.” He pleaded as the last dog finished inside of him. Germany was pleased with his answer and turned to Italy.   
“Italy, get on all fours in front of Romano.” He commanded. 

“Yes, Mr. Germany.” Italy replied and did as told. Germany lifted Italy’s skirt to reveal and shiny red butt plug inside of him. Romano winced in disgust; he prayed that Germany wasn’t going to do what he was thinking. He pulled Italy’s ass more towards Romano’s face, the southern Italian thought about moving away but decided that another whip to the back wasn’t worth it.

“Eat his ass.” Germany declared, pulling the red butt plug out of Italy’s ass. Italy moaned as he pulled it out, waving his pink asshole in his brother’s face. Romano gulped and stuck his tongue out, eating out his own brother’s ass. Italy moaned more, grinding his ass against Romano’s tongue, and enjoying it. Germany walked away to join Japan at his side, both of them watching the Italian brothers.   
“I have a proposal.” Japan asked, looking towards Germany for permission to speak more. Germany nodded his approval. “We can break Romano within a week if we implement Italy more to his behavior refoment.” Germany smiled, he liked Japan’s idea.  
***

“Jesus. Fucking. Christ. That shit is fucked up, man!” America shuddered out behind his binoculars; he could feel the contents of his stomach rising upwards. He heard England vomit violently into the bushes behind him. He turned around to face his allies. France was white as a ghost, his eyes staring into space trying to comprehend what he had just seen. China joined England in vomiting, tears welling in his eyes as the acidity of his vomit burned the inside of his throat. Russia just stared through his own binoculars, he sighed, and set them down. “Even by my standards, I agree with you, America.” Russia said, lowering his noise into his scarf. China and England stopped vomiting, wiping the corners of their mouth clean with the back of their hands, they all stared at each other. Though no one said anything, they all silently agreed that they needed to do everything in their power to stop the Axis Powers.


End file.
